My name is Kira V2
by scarface101
Summary: Brought to trial as evidence against Amachi. Kira has been released into the Custody of a Jonin. Now she shall insert herself into Konoha's society. But... how will Konoha handle a monster in their midst? Naruto x OC x Harem. (Look on profile for Petition. Thank you.)
**A/N: I deeply Apologize for the wait my faithful readers. I had to set up my petition. Look at my profile for more details. PM me if you want your name added (Assuming it isn't already there of course.) Thank you. And hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter one: Assimilation.**

It was a hot summer day in Konoha, inside the Council chambers, a Full hearing amongst the Hokage, Clan Heads, Civilian Council and Elder Council was underway. A man in a white lab coat was escorted into the chambers in chains by two Chunin, Genma and Raido. They placed the man in front of the councils and went back to retrieve something in the doorway that was covered by a black cloth.

"Read the Charges." Spoke Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. His old rival Danzo, stood up and cleared his throat before announcing "Doctor Amachi, scientist and accomplice of Rogue Shinobi Orochimaru, you are charged with aiding Orochimaru and for illegal genetic experimentation."

The Sandaime nodded and asked Amachi how he pleaded to which the doctor replied while crossing his arms "For the former charge, Guilty, since you have irrefutable evidence of that from Anko-chan's testimony. For the latter, NOT Guilty, my experiments are only theoretical and completely within legal boundaries."

The councils muttered at that in discontent, Tsume Inuzuka stood up and commented "We believe you actually CREATED something." At that statement Amachi scoffed and spoke in a tone that obviously feigned ignorance "Created something? Ha! But that'd be irresponsible and unethical. I would never ever…" he was cut off when the Chunin took off the cover of their current charge, revealing a girl strapped down to a bed, she had a mask that a certain infamous and cannibalistic serial killer wore, a straight jacket keep her arms confined.

"… Make… more than one?" finished Amachi with a nervous chuckle. Genma and Raido wheeled the girl inside who eyed all the people with her almost glowing yellow snake like eyes. "What is that monstrosity?" asked Kizashi Haruno of the Civilian Council, whom is a retired Shinobi.

"Monstrosity?! I give you the brain child of both myself and Orochimaru. You are looking at the first of a genetically superior Kunoichi. Orochimaru dubbed her 'Kira'. Her five senses are enhanced to superhuman levels, she can see in the dark, her problem solving capabilities are astounding! She can consume then recreate any poison known to man within her bloodstream, her blood itself is toxic and acidic! She can regenerate almost any wound and even regrow limbs and organs! She is the PERFECT Genetic cocktail of Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki DNA with Orochimaru's DNA as the base genome! SHE IS THE PERFECT MIXTURE OF OROCHIMARU'S KEEN INTELLECT AND ANIMALISTIC PRIMAL FURY!" Amachi ranted and raved until he broke down in maniacal laughter.

The councils all muttered amongst themselves wondering what to do with the girl. "I say this Abomination be executed immediately!" spoke one Koharu abruptly, making the Civilian council shout in agreement. Danzo however kept silent, he had a feeling this girl could be a valuable resource if properly controlled.

"HOLD ON A SEC! WE'RE GONNA PUNISH SOMEONE FOR BEING BORN?" yelled Chouza Akamichi in protest, Hiashi Hyuug nodded and spoke "I agree with Chouza-san. This girl may not even be loyal to her… for lack of a better term, 'father'."

At that Hiruzen hmmed in thought then addressed Kira directly "Kira-san. I ask that you give us a sign that you can understand this. Please give us a sign that we might understand you, as you, and not as your creator's experiment."

The girl shifted in place then let out a loud exhale, a purple mist appeared from her masked face, suddenly a loud hissing noise occurred as the mask covering her face melted away, then in one swift movement she slipped her trapped arms from the straight jacket, allowing her to sit up and undo the restraints on her legs.

At that the councils all thought collectively 'SHE COULD DO THAT THE WHOLE TIME?!' Kira got up and stood before the Councils, her glowing serpent like eyes scanning them. At last she spoke out "I want to live."

That small sentence echoed across the room, it sent shivers down the spines of the councils, but the message stuck all the same. At that Hiruzen nodded and banged a gavel, rendering judgment "Amachi, I find you Guilty of all charges. I sentence you to life in prison where you shall be questioned, and if need be tortured for information on Orochimaru. Kira, You shall be inducted as a Citizen of Konoha and shall begin learning at the Konoha Academy starting next week. You shall stay with a designated Jonin until you can earn enough to live on your own."

The cloned girl simply nodded in understanding then spoke "Anko Mitarashi." The Sandaime raised an eyebrow at that statement. How did she know the name? Why Anko? Did it have anything to do with Anko's previous affiliation as Orochimaru's apprentice? He had no idea and he had the feeling she wouldn't tell.

He gave a simple nod and whispered to his Anbu guard to bring Anko and explain the situation to her. After some minutes The Snake Mistress appeared in a whirl of leaves, she looked at Kira and gaped. The resemblance to Orochimaru was completely uncanny. And this weird girl asked for her by name? What was with that?

"You're Kira huh? How'd you know my name?" Anko asked with a small glare. The pale girl said nothing, merely staring at the purple haired woman which deeply unsettled her. At first she wanted to refuse the girl staying with her… but this girl was deeply abused and manipulated by her former teacher. So… she deserved a chance at least.

"Fine. Come on already. Let's go." Spoke Anko impatiently, trying to pretend the girl wasn't staring at her back as they left.

 **Days later.**

The adjustment for having Kira around wasn't as big as Anko thought it would be. Kira was solitary, quiet, cleaned after herself and made her own meals. Even occasionally cooking for Anko herself as well. The Jonin would sometimes ask why Kira wanted to stay with her, or why she knew her by name. The only response she ever got was a blank stare.

Strangely from her observations it seems as though Kira required little to no sleep to function. The Snake mistress noted that Kira would occasionally take a nap for about half an hour then resume like normal, And more than once while going to the restroom late at night to take a piss, she noticed that Kira was still awake in her room.

And today was Kira's first day at the Academy. After guiding the girl to the Academy Kira muttered a simple 'Thank you' and entered the Academy on her own. She followed the appropriate signs to her designated classroom and opened the door, interrupting Roll Call causing the class to look her way.

She sniffed the air slightly and one particular scent caught her attention, it drove her senses wild, a longing and alien feeling entered her empty heart. She traced the scent to a lone boy, with Blonde hair and blue eyes with Whisker marks on his face. Just looking at him made her body feel hot. She didn't understand what was happening to her… but she wanted more of this feeling.

She heard the teacher, a greasy looking man with a Scar across the bridge of his nose, say something to her. She ignored him for the lesser being he was and simply slapped an Admission slip made by the Sandaime onto his face then with a single leap, landed on top of the Blonde's desk. She crouched down to meet his gaze and asked him "I am Kira. Your name please." He blushed slightly at how close she was and how cute she looked and replied "Naruto Uzumaki."

She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger while muttering over and over "Uzumaki…Uzumaki…Uzumaki." She head heard that Amachi guy mention something or other about Uzumaki's being genetically superior to most if not all Bloodline carrying Clans, including the Senju and Uchiha. This boy's scent caught her attention and she wanted to understand these new desires and feelings. With a small hiss she seemingly slithered into the empty seat next to him.

Iruka had finished reading the admission slip then noticed who she was sitting next to. He have her a small smile and spoke "Kira is it? You might wanna rethink sitting there." The pale girl let out a quiet growl and asked "Why?" at her question the Chunin replied "Because he'll be a bad influence on you. Why don't you sit next to a more responsible student? Like Sasuke?"

Kira's snake like eyes glowed slightly as she answered with a simple "No." the scarred Chunin tried a few more times to get her to move, but she wouldn't budge nor even acknowledge him anymore. Finally he gave up and began his lecture for the class.

As Kira listened her ears twitched, she heard the sounds of heartbeats coming from rooftops from across the road, the window was open slightly and she could smell the scent of dirt, sweat, and that there was at least one female amongst the Watchers. She had caught these scents before. There were Anbu watching her.

She tapped her finger on the desk as she thought about her options then she heard Naruto whisper something "Damn that Iruka. I wish he'd die already." The pale girl raised an eyebrow at that. She had noticed that the teacher had attempted to separate her from him. She didn't know why, but from the Blonde's raised pulse, she could tell he was angry.

If this Iruka was making Naruto unhappy or angry… then she'd destroy him! She just needed to find a means of disposing of the teacher without alerting the Anbu about the murder. She then raised an eyebrow and saw something sticking out of Iruka's back pocket while he was drawing something on the chalkboard. She trained her eyes on it and allowed her enhanced vision to zoom in on it.

It appeared to be a piece of paper, more specifically a letter, she could read the writing on some of it. 'date was, one time only… but… too good to pass up… see you tonight… bring the cash.' From the bits she could read it appeared that perhaps he was engaging in compensated dating. She had once read about it from one of the books Amachi gave her to improve her mind.

If she took photographic evidence of him in the act, it could destroy his reputation but first… she would mess with him a little.

 **Minutes later.**

The bell had rung, signaling Lunchtime for the students. As they filed out to eat outside Kira remained behind in the back, of the chatting students, out of the corner of her eye she spotted an empty vase on a desk in the faculty room. She casually snuck in then picked up the vase, she unhinged her jaw and swallowed it whole like a serpent, she then rejoined the students and exited the building.

She mingled amongst the students for a few moments then spotted a simple white flower. It'd be perfect to send her message.

 **After lunchtime**.

Iruka and his assistant Mizuki entered the classroom to continue the days lessons, the entire class was staring ahead, at the front of the classroom. "Huh? What's wrong with all of you? Did something happen?" asked Iruka he then noticed what they were staring at… sitting on his desk was a lone flower vase with a single white flower.

He stared angrily at this, it was a tradition to leave a flower on the desks of those whom have passed away, but leaving it there while said person was alive was like wishing death upon them. "WHO DID THIS?!" yelled Iruka towards the class.

The students murmured amongst themselves as they questioned each other, trying to figure out who did and didn't have an alibi. Losing patience Iruka accused the first person that came to mind "Naruto! Is this your idea of a joke?!"

At that the blonde shrank slightly in his seat but then yelled out angrily "Hell no! I didn't do that!" the scarred Chunin dismissively waved the boy off and yelled "Stand outside in the hall and think about what you did!"

Kira hissed angrily, and was about to throw her chair at the teacher, consequences be damned, but then a voice broke out "Hold on a second! That's not fair! I saw Naruto eating with Chouji and Shikamaru!" yelled Ino Yamanaka. At that, the two boys nodded, they were gonna speak up in Naruto's defense but Ino had beaten them to the punch.

"Yeah! Me and Akamaru saw him too! You can't automatically punish Naruto because he's a known prankster! The hell is your beef with him anyway ?" yelled Kiba Inuzuka, his companion barking in agreement.

The Chunin was going to retort but his voice fell silent at the nasty glares he was receiving, his assistant then leaned in and whispered "Umm… Iruka? Maybe I should take over for today?" the scarred Chunin sighed and gave a brief nod, exiting the classroom without another word.

Kira grinned in triumph, it didn't work as she had planned since she didn't understand the status quo in the class at first. Now she had a general idea. And since the teachers had it out for the Uzumaki… she'd have to level the scales.

 **Later that day.**

It was now dusk and Kira was quietly following Iruka Umino, in her hands was a camera she borrowed from her roommate Anko. Her roommate had asked why she wanted it, to which the pale girl replied with her signature creepy smile that was reminiscent of a certain musket wielding Vampire.

The girl's ears twitched and her nostrils flared as she sniffed the air. Two men were following her. She didn't recognize the scent, which meant her usual Anbu stalkers switched out… or someone else entirely was having her tailed.

She smirked as she rounded a corner and went into a dark alley. "Lost visual." Spoke one of the Anbu to which his partner replied "Move closer in for recon."

The two peeked around the corner and saw a dead end. "What the…? This… doesn't make sense." Spoke the first one as they entered into the alley to investigate. They looked from side to side and drew their Tanto's in case of attack.

Suddenly the first Anbu's arm flew up and stabbed his comrade in the neck with his Tanto, he felt a pressure on his wrist and knew his arm had been forcefully manipulated by someone else. A pale hand suddenly appeared followed by the nude form of Kira who was licking her lips with a hiss. 'SHE CAN CAMOUFLAGE!' thought the Anbu in panic his mind confused and unsure how to act.

She grabbed the falling Anbu's hand and then pulled it towards the living Anbu which caused the tanto to stab him in the chest, killing him instantly. With the two dead and making it look like they killed each other, Kira slipped on her Kimono again and picking up the camera.

She sniffed the air and caught the scent of her quarry again. She grinned and ran towards the direction of his scent. When she caught up to him, she found him in the company of a much younger girl, from the Academy no doubt. The pale girl menacingly smiled as she snapped picture after picture, of Iruka buying the girl an expensive present, followed by dinner at a restaurant, and finally handing her a wad of cash.

The yellow eyed girl knew that if such… questionable pictures were shown… then it would virtually destroy his life! This… was gonna be fun.

 **Meanwhile**.

In the cell of Amachi he was currently muttering to himself some of the notes of his research he committed to memory. His cell door opened revealing one Danzo Shimura. "Ah. Danzo-san. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The village Elder's face was impassive as he spoke "Not surprising you know me, considering my working with Orochimaru. As to why I am here… I wish to ask you… can you make more genetically modified Shinobi like Kira? And can she be controlled?"

The scientist tapped his thumbs together and spoke "Provided I have the desirable DNA and subjects, then yes. I could. As for Kira? Don't bother. She is a perpetually unstoppable force of nature. She doesn't think or feel like you or I do. She has no understanding of fear, pain, or remorse. Frankly speaking… I don't even think she's 'human'. Guess I did my job too well with her."

Danzo tapped on his cane and asked "What about Genjutsu?" the doctor rubbed the back of his neck and answered solemnly "One of her few weaknesses that I worked to rectify. She is susceptible to Genjutsu… for a few seconds. I made adjustments to the synapses in her brain to help her identify Genjutsu within seconds. Any Genjutsu below S-Rank won't even faze her. And even an S-Rank jutsu will be quickly dispelled when she recognizes it."

The Elder gripped his cane and asked in a grave tone of voice "And Sealing?" in reply Amachi spoke "The one weakness that could work… assuming you can get close enough to slap it on her before she rips out your throat. And trust me… NOTHING and I mean NOTHING can catch her off guard. Her senses and survival instincts are too well developed. And she is highly adaptable to any environment. From the hottest desert, the thickest jungle, the coldest tundra, and even villages. No doubt she is assimilating herself into society and planning something devious."

Danzo hmmed for a moment then spoke "I see. You have given me a lot to think about. As proper compensation for this information and to ensure you continue your usefulness, I offer you a position in ROOT to develop genetically superior Shinobi. Preferably without the ability to feel pain or needless emotions."

Amachi grinned darkly and spoke "Heh. And get me out of this cell? Small price to pay. Sign me up."

 **The next day.**

It was first period at the Konoha Academy, Iruka and his assistant Mizuki were entering the classroom, hopefully tempers had cooled down since the incident yesterday. The two Chunin noted the furious looks on the students, their faces red with anger.

"What now?" muttered the scarred Chunin. He then screamed in absolute horror, at the sight before him. Plastered all over his desk and on the chalkboard, was various pictures of varying questionable natures during his time with a student from another class. And now his students knew about it!

The students began to mutter amongst themselves things like 'What the hell? We had a teacher like that?' or 'What a sick pervert' or 'He's a goddamn pedophile!'

The two Chunin immediately attempted to run damage control, although in Mizuki's case it was more half heartedly since he was still surprised. The students began yelling and hurling insults at Iruka, claiming they didn't want a pedo for a teacher.

Then someone else entered the classroom, it was Inoichi Yamanaka who was holding a bento "Hey! Ino, you forgot your… lunch?" the Clan heads attention shifted to the photos then to Iruka. He glared angrily and dropped the bento on the floor. "You sick fuck! Have you been touching kids?! HUH?! HAVE YOU TOUCHED THE KIDS? I'LL SEE TO IT YOU'LL BE A GENIN FOREVER! NO! I'LL HAVE YOU STRIPPED OF YOUR HEADBAND AND SENT TO PRISON FOR LIFE!" the blonde Clan head rolled up his sleeves and began pummeling the Chunin with his fists.

The students cheered at the spectacle. Kira chuckled as well from her seat. She hadn't planned on a Clan head showing up… but this just made things all the sweeter. She leaned in towards Naruto and gave his cheek a long and slow lick from her unusually long tongue "You got your wish." She whispered into his ear, making him raise an eyebrow and blush from the sensual contact.

Did she arrange all that for him? Who was she really? He had no idea… but he was beginning to like her. He shrugged and turned back to watch Inoichi strangle the life out of the soon to be FORMER teacher.

 **End chapter one.**

 **Next update: Romulus Rising.**

 **A/N: Thanks very much for waiting. And thank you to all who signed my petition. For those who haven't, look on my profile and shoot me a PM if you want to sign too!**


End file.
